


Not So Bad

by lunabelle



Series: AU One-Shot Collection [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: Being miserable at a wedding isn't fun.  Being miserable at a wedding with someone else makes things slightly better.





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anotheropti and spiderman0117 on tumblr as part of an AU prompt list :)  
> Prompt: _"Two miserable people meeting at a wedding"_

The large crowd of people was starting to make April feel nauseous. Guests laughing, dancing, celebrating, drinking…all swirling around her in blurs of annoying, bright colors and loud, drunken voices. It was the worst.

She sighed, her cheek resting on one hand as she sat, legs crossed and swirling the ice around her whisky glass with a toothpick. She was the only one left at the table. Everyone else was too busy socializing.

The dinner portion of the wedding was over. Maybe if she left now while there nothing going on but dancing, she’d be able to skip the cake cutting and no one would notice. Just as she was making her mind up, a tall guy in a black suit had walked over, awkwardly taking a seat in one of the empty chairs across from her.

She looked up at him both curiously and annoyed, because for one, she was literally about to make an exit. Also, the fact that she was sitting alone usually sent the signal that she didn’t want to talk to anyone. This guy obviously didn’t get it.

“Hey,” he smiled at her.

“Can I help you?” she asked, looking him over. He wasn’t hard on the eyes at all. In fact, he was as handsome as he was tall. Stocky, yet muscular, with light brown hair and facial scruff to match, and green eyes that were as warm and friendly as his smile. His black suit clung to him in all the right places, and April couldn’t help but stare a little.

“I hate weddings,” he said simply.

“Okay,” she sat up straighter and sipped her drink, saving the brown liquid as it burned her throat. “Then why are you here?”

“Was invited,” he shrugged, smiling.

“Well duh, so was I,” she replied.

“I dunno,” he said, his eyes flitting between hers and the drink in her hands. “You looked almost as miserable as me, so I thought I’d come over and say hi.” He extended his hand. “I’m Andy.”

“April,” she shook it. His hands were warm and firm, and not at all purposefully intimidating like most men she’d had the displeasure of meeting. “Sorry, I just don’t like being around all these people.”

“No, it’s okay,” he said. “I understand. These things are always so awkward if you come here without a date…at least to me, anyway.”

“I didn’t bring a date either,” she said. She didn’t know why she was being so honest with him. Most guys who tried to flirt with her were often met with a barrage of lies to keep them at bay.

“Whatcha drinking?” he asked, moving over so he was in the chair beside hers.

“Whiskey,” she said, looking down at the now empty glass with a frown. “Or I was.”

“Wow,” his eyes widened. “You don’t mess around, huh?”

“No, I don’t,” she smirked. “Why, you've never seen a girl drink hard alcohol before?”

Andy laughed. “It’s not that,” he shook his head. “It’s just that most of the women I’ve known drink those fruity ones, with like, cherries and stuff. I’m not making fun, I’m actually impressed.”

“Well, I’m not like most women, so…”

“Hey,” he said, standing. “Can I get you another? Or anything, whatever you want.”

“I was just about to leave,” she said, glancing at the door. Although the idea of leaving at this point didn’t seem as important. This Andy guy was kinda goofy, but there was something about him she really liked. That was saying something, because she couldn’t stand most people.

“Okay,” he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around, although his eyes weren’t as joyful as they’d been a second before. “I won’t keep you if you wanna go.”

Screw it, she could use the company.

“No, I’ll hang around a bit more,” she shrugged. “Why the hell not, right? I mean, open bar and all. Another whiskey would be nice.”

“Awesome!” Andy’s smile returned, and he hurried off to get them drinks. She watched him go, and in his excitement he nearly crashed into a couple of waiters, but he barely noticed or cared. She was a little surprised he made it back without spilling anything. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Her brain would surely be protesting this decision in the morning, but right now she was the perfect kind of buzzed off the alcohol, and it was making this wedding a little more bearable. “So how do you know Ben and Leslie?” she asked.

Andy took a sizable gulp of his own drink—whiskey, like her—and squinted as he swallowed. “Wow,” he coughed. “That’s good stuff… Anyway, I work for Ben at the Sweetums Foundation.”

“Oh yeah?” April raised her eyebrows. “That company that makes all that sugary crap?”

“That’s the one,” he laughed. “I know it’s bad for you, but their stuff tastes so good.”

“This is true.” She had to give him that, at least.

“Ben runs all the non-profit stuff and I work with him. I help him out, go to meetings with him, help him find other companies to donate stuff or work with us. Stuff like that.”

“So…like an assistant,” she deadpanned.

“Well, no,” Andy thought hard. “Uh…okay, yeah, maybe like an assistant. But a cool assistant!”

“Of course,” she smiled.

“Yeah,” he continued excitedly. “Next month we get to visit London to try to convince this fancy businessman to donate to a music program I discovered. It’s awesome.”

“Wow,” she said, genuinely impressed. “That does sound pretty cool.”

“Yeah,” Andy took another sip. “How do you know them? Ben and Leslie I mean.”

“I work for the Pawnee government with Leslie,” she told him. “I’m in charge of the animal control department.”

“Wow!” he said excitedly. “That’s awesome!”

April couldn’t see how anyone could think any job—especially one in government work—was awesome, but then again she’d never met anyone quite like Andy before either. “I guess…”

“It totally is!” he said. “Leslie is so cool. I’ve met her loads of times.”

“I’ve only met Ben once or twice,” April said. “He seems really lame though. No offense,” she added.

Andy waved her comment off. “Yeah, he can be.”

For a while after that they sat in silence, watching their bosses dance and mingle with guests as the DJ played tune after tune. A few times, April caught Andy staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She couldn’t really blame him—she looked awesome in this dress—but also because she was doing the same thing to him whenever he looked away. At one point he took off his suit jacket, exposing the tight white button-down underneath. She stared at the way it hugged his arms from shoulder to elbow, her mind going to places that it certainly shouldn’t.

“So you wanna dance or something?” he asked, after a few more moments of silence.

“I don’t dance,” she shook her head.

“Aw, c’mon,” he grinned at her. “You expect me to just go up there and make a fool of myself alone?”

“If it means I don’t have to go up there, then yes,” she chuckled. She couldn’t help it. She was really enjoying the way he was looking at her. It made her _feel_ something, and that in itself was refreshing.

“Okay, well, just so you know I’m feeling a little drunk at the moment,” he said. “If I go up there and fall down and…I dunno…break both my legs or something, you’re gonna feel really bad.”

“Break both your legs?” she said, laughing. “How’s that gonna happen?”

“It’s happened to me before!” he said, his eyes wide. “I’m serious!”

“Are you trying to guilt me into dancing with you?”

“Maybe?” he shrugged. “Is it working?”

April sized him up, biting her lip. His eyes darted to her mouth when she did.

“Yeah, it’s working,” she admitted, standing up. She wobbled on the spot, the whiskey finally doing its damage, and Andy reached out to steady her.

“Easy,” he laughed, his hands resting on her waist.

“Sorry,” she blushed against her will. “Thought I was a bit more coordinated than this.”

“Sneaks up on you, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” she grabbed his forearms and held tight, straightening herself out again. The strain of his muscle pushing against the cotton of the sleeve was making her mind spin entirely separately from the alcohol. She let Andy lead her to the dance floor, where they found a little area off by the entrance to the ballroom. Andy took one of her hands in his and kept the other on her waist.

“This okay?” he asked seriously.

“Uh-huh,” she said softly, taking her free hand and resting it on his shoulder. Slowly they began to move, never straying far from their spot, while the music played a soft, slow beat. Andy certainly knew how to lead. He didn’t miss a step. “I thought you said you’d make a fool of yourself?” she smirked.

“Well, I might’ve lied a little about that part,” he said. “How else would I get you to dance with me?”

“Not fair,” she shook her head.

“I gotta say, it was totally worth it,” he said proudly. “And for someone who doesn’t dance, you definitely know how.”

“Yeah, well, I never said I _couldn’t._ Just that I don't like to.”

“Okay, fair enough,” he laughed.

The sounds of the room faded in the back of April’s mind, and for a while it was just her, Andy and the music. He stared at her most of the time, that soft smile fixed on his lips.

“This wedding’s not so bad after all,” he whispered, tilting his head so his mouth barely brushed against her ear.

She shivered, gripping his hand a bit tighter. This time, when she looked up at him there was something more there. His eyes were masked with longing, and instead of making her feel uncomfortable, she felt amazing. She felt wanted.

April forgot all sense of formality and pulled him against her lips, kissing him with a fervor that was totally inappropriate for the middle of her boss’s wedding, but she didn’t care. Apparently, neither did Andy. His hands circled her back and pulled her in, while she maintained a firm grip on the back of his neck.

“There’s a hallway leading off this ballroom,” she breathed between kisses, gently leading him to the exit with careful pushes against his chest. “and there’s like five empty storage closets.”

“Way ahead of you,” he bit at her bottom lip as he kissed her, walking backwards with her until they’d left the hustle and bustle of the music behind.

April pulled him by the hand into an empty closet. Once the door was closed, their clothes couldn't come off quick enough. The only thing better than his lips on hers was his chest pressed up against her back, her front brushing against the cold, hard wall with each fevered pulse.

 

They lay on a spread out tablecloth they’d found on the shelves. Andy’s shirt covered them as they huddled together to avoid the cold. April had no idea how a member of the staff hadn’t walked in on them yet, let alone while they were actually having sex…but she wasn’t about to question her luck.

“That was unexpected,” Andy said, breathing heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. His right hand clutched her left under the blanket, his grip firm and warm.

“Come on,” she rolled her eyes. _“Unexpected?_ You mean you seriously weren’t trying to get in my pants?”

“You mean get under your dress?” he grinned, looking incredibly pleased with himself. “I wasn’t trying to, but it was pretty amazing that it happened.”

April smacked his shoulder with her free hand, trying hard to bite back laughter. Andy rolled onto his side and leaned against her, smiling as he peppered her neck with kisses. “We should probably get back out there,” she sighed, closing her eyes when she felt the warmth of his lips again.

“Do we have to?” he asked, each word punctuated with another kiss. "I'm having more fun in this closet than I was having all night out there.”

"Mmhm," she hummed. "Me too, but eventually someone's gonna come in here and get a nice little surprise when they find us."

"Good call," Andy said.

Much to her disappointment, and his as well, they got dressed and did their best to make themselves look presentable again. April combed through her hair with her hands while Andy tried redoing his tie, but he gave up halfway through and slung it around his neck. 

Cake had already been served by the time they returned to the table they'd met at, hurriedly taking seats just as Ben and Leslie were making their final rounds of the night. 

"Oh April," Leslie said, holding her new husband's hand. "You've met Andy! He works with Ben!"

"He's the best number two," Ben added, swaying slightly from too much champagne. 

_Lightweight._

"Yeah," April said, tucking wayward strands of hair behind her ears. "He told me all about it."

"Great!" Leslie beamed. "I hope you two are enjoying yourselves."

"Yeah, and make sure you taste some cookies from the dessert table," Ben said. 

"I already had dessert," Andy said casually, throwing April a devious grin. Her eyes widened, and she had to bite her cheek to stop herself from making a face, although it did little to stop the blush creeping up her neck.

"Oh good," Ben said, oblivious. "Well, we're glad you guys came. Enjoy the rest of the night!"

"See you guys in two weeks!" Leslie said happily. "Our honeymoon in France awaits!"

April watched them go. When they were out of sight, she turned to Andy and shoved him playfully on the arm. 

"What?" he smiled.

"That's for making me blush in front of Leslie and Ben."

The guests were starting to file out of the venue. An odd silence hung between them, and April knew it well. Now was usually the awkward part when she would normally say goodbye to someone who honestly, she'd probably never see again in her life. It had happened before on few occasions, and those were encounters she really never cared to look back on. They were forgettable. Simply a good time for one night.

She didn't want to forget Andy though. 

"So I guess it's time to leave," he said, standing slowly and shuffling his feet. 

"Looks like it," she said. 

He watched her gather her things, while she purposefully took her time to prolong this as much as she could. 

"Hey, listen," Andy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "If it's okay with you...uh...I'd love to see you again."

She smiled at him, feeling better than she'd had all month. "Yeah," she faced him. "I'd like that too."

"Sweet!" He pumped his fist in the air, and April laughed as she put her number into his phone. "I'm so glad I decided to come tonight. I'd have missed out on meeting the coolest girl ever."

"Yeah, same here," she said. "I'd also have missed out on some pretty awesome other stuff too," she linked her arms around his neck and pulled him close. 

"Oh, definitely that too," he nodded vigorously. 

They walked out hand in hand, and April couldn't have been happier that she decided to go to the wedding. If meeting Andy was the start of something real, then that was awesome. After all, they had two weeks while their bosses were away to get to know each other even better from that point on.


End file.
